House Locke
House Locke of Oldcastle is a noble house from Oldcastle in the north. Their banner is two bronze keys crossed on a white pale on purple. Their words do not appear in the text. History The Lockes ruled as First Men kings after the Long Night, but they were eventually reduced to vassals by the Kings of Winter from House Stark. After the extinction of House Greystark, the Flints held the Wolf's Den for a century and the Lockes for almost two centuries. Recent Events A Game of Thrones Ser Donnel Locke is captured at the battle on the Green Fork after Roose Bolton retreats. A Clash of Kings Ser Mallador Locke joins the great ranging of the Night's Watch commanded by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He is in charge of the baggage train and the packhorses. Lord Ondrew Locke excuses himself from attending the harvest feast at Winterfell because he is too old to dare the journey. He sends his best wishes to Robb Stark. The acting Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister, plans to exchange Donnel and Lord Medger Cerwyn for Tion Frey, but the negotiations fail. Held at Harrenhal, Donnel is freed by Roose Bolton when he takes the castle. A Storm of Swords When the Watch receives news of the approach of the wildlings to the Fist of the First Men, Mallador supports retreating back to the Wall. However, he is not among the survivors of the expedition who return to Castle Black. While going to the Twins to attend Lord Edmure Tully's wedding, the Lockes are caught on the wrong side of the Trident. They suffer heavy losses when attacked by Gregor Clegane in the fighting at the fords of the Trident. Donnel Locke is slain at the Red Wedding; Catelyn Stark sees him being taken by crossbow bolts fired by the Freys. Outside the Twins, Bolton men forces the soldiers of House Locke to surrender. Only twelve of their men are killed in the massacre. Lord Ondrew Locke later pledges fealty to House Bolton, along with several other northern houses. Maester Aemon sends a raven to Oldcastle in a plea for help to defend Castle Black from wildlings. A Feast for Crows Sybelle Locke and her children are held captive at Deepwood Motte by Asha Greyjoy. A Dance with Dragons When Davos Seaworth is first presented to Lord Wyman Manderly at the Merman's Court, an unknown Locke speaks briefly to the detriment of Ramsay Bolton and his vile actions in the north. When Lord Roose Bolton takes Theon Greyjoy to Barrow Hall, amongst the banners they see are old Lord Ondrew Locke's crossed keys. Ondrew follows Roose to Winterfell for the wedding of Ramsay to "Arya Stark". However, Wyman believes the Lockes of Oldcastle will take their lead not from House Bolton, but from House Manderly, after what happened at the Red Wedding. Lord Locke is last seen having breakfast at Wintefell, sitting beside Lord Wyman Manderly. House Locke of Oldcastle at the end of the third century The known Lockes of Oldcastle during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: * Lord Ondrew Locke, Lord of Oldcastle. An old man. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch of the house there are also: * Ser {Donnel Locke}, a knight. Slain at the Red Wedding. * Ser {Mallador Locke}, a senior member of the Night's Watch. Died on the great ranging. * Sybelle Locke, Robett Glover's wife. Mother to Gawen and Erena Glover. * Noar Locke, a hunter currently working for Roose Bolton. Historical Members * Lady Lysa Locke, married Lord Benjen Stark, mother of Rickon and Bennard Stark. * Lady Marna Locke, married Lord Edwyle Stark, mother of Rickard Stark. Category:Houses